1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illumination devices for roller skates and, more particularly, to a hub cap for a roller skate wheel that incorporates an integral illumination system.
2. Background Information
From roller skating to in-line skating to even ice skating, skating is a fun and healthful recreation and/or sport for many adults and children. Skating of all types is gaining in popularity especially because of the recognition of the healthful benefits such activity can bring. With popularity comes ingenuity. Some of such ingenuity has been directed towards providing illumination for skates.
Illumination can provide visual imagery for the skater and for people watching the skater. It can also provide aesthetic enhancement for the skater and/or skate. Moreover, illumination provides a safety factor when used at night. Because of this, various illumination systems have been developed for skates as well as other items such as skateboards, shoes, headbands and gloves.
With respect to in-line skates, there are a number of prior art devices that are designed to provide illumination such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,817 issued to Wong (hereinafter “Wong”). Wong provides a molded in-line skate that incorporates a flashing light feature having a power source, a plurality of lighting elements and a flashing circuit to selectively provide lighting signals to the plurality of lighting elements. The wheel also incorporates at least two motion switches to activate the flashing circuit when the wheel rotates. Because this is an entire molded closed wheel, there are numerous disadvantages such as, but not limited to, cost, complexity, ease of use, maintenance and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,581 issued to Lai provides an illuminating wheel or roller for an in-line skate formed as a polymer jacket wrapped around the exterior of a hub formed by two hub covers. The hub is internal to the jacket and houses a circuit board, a plurality of illuminators, a battery compartment, and a vibration switch. Cushion is provided within the hub for protection of the components by absorption of vibration with the exception of the vibration switch. Illuminators are installed in the hub cover so that the light is visible on both sides of the wheel. The vibration switch actuates the illuminators when the wheel vibrates (e.g. moves). The hub defines a central axle bore through which an axle extends in order to mount the wheel to the skate or scooter. Again, since this is a molded closed wheel, there are many disadvantages.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,371 issued to Dai describes an activating device for a light-and-sound-emitting in-line skate wheel incorporating a plurality of light emitting elements, a power source and a sound and light generating circuit. A plurality of chambers are formed around the wheel hub that are defined by a plurality of radially arranged spokes. The sound and light generating circuit is disposed in one of the chambers while an illuminating element is disposed in each chamber. A centrifugal force switch is used to actuate the sound and light generating circuit as the skate wheel rotates. As an entire molded closed wheel, it too suffers from the same disadvantages as the others.
A further example of a lighting system for in-line skate wheels is U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,541 issued to Seigler (hereinafter “Seigler”). Seigler provides an illuminating ring device for a closed molded type in-line skate wheel incorporating a power source, a centrifugal switch and a light emitting diode. The illuminating ring device snap fits into an annular groove about the axle of the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,600 issued to Conway provides a modular light generating and emitting in-line wheel wherein the components are incorporated into the wheel. The wheel includes three pieces—an interchangeable tire, hub and stationary drum. The wheel includes at least one light source for illuminating the wheel. The removable inner hub accepts a generator and is used as a means of power for the light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,344 issued to Tseng provides a light emitting wheel for an in-line skate with the wheel having an annular groove about the center axle of the wheel in which an annular circuit board having illuminating components thereon is situated. The illuminating components include a plurality of illuminating elements, an automatic switch, two metal contact plates at opposite sides of an opening, and a battery connected between the metal contact plates to provide an electric power supply to the light emitting elements through the automatic switch.
A problem with these prior art illumination systems is that they are integral with the skate wheel. Therefore, since they are an integral part of the skate, they cannot be easily removed in order to transfer the system to another skate if desired. In the event the wheels containing the integral illumination system are removed from the host skate, said skate would become inoperable (without wheels). Moreover, this complicates the ability to repair the lighting system if something should go wrong.
Unlike the devices set forth above which relate to in-line skate wheels or closed molded wheels, there are illumination systems related to roller skate wheels. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,188 issued to Vancil, Jr. describes an illuminated roller skate wheel in which the wheel has a special conical cavity. An insert housing is provided and arranged for complementary reception in the conical cavity. The insert housing includes a battery, illuminating elements, circuitry, and electrical contacts that actuate the illuminating elements upon the application of centrifugal force such as during rotation of the wheel. Upon installation, this illuminated conical housing is secured to a roller skate wheel by receiving there through the axle of the roller skate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,502 issued to Bakerman provides an illuminating roller skate wheel having a light emitting system disposed internally and integrally with the wheel. The light emitting system includes a battery, a switch and a plurality of light emitting elements. A centrifugal force switch or electrical generator may also be used. A hub cap formed of a translucent material is provided over the light emitting system of the wheel. Because this device relates to an integral roller skate wheel, it cannot be detached from the roller skate wheel without removing the roller skate wheel. In some instances it may be necessary to replace the entire integral roller skate wheel should this device need repair.
Of these devices for roller skate wheels, some are directed to externally attachable devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,733 issued to St. Thomas, there is provided a decorative lighting apparatus for connection to the outside of a roller skate wheel and axle supporting the wheel. The lighting apparatus includes a unitary housing that is positioned about the axle and brought into frictional engagement with the wheel. A battery operated light bulb is connected to the housing and battery, thereby rotating with the wheel. By extending substantially beyond the width of the roller skate wheel, this lighting apparatus is susceptible to being damaged while employed upon the roller skate wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,208 issued to Lewis discloses a roller skate wheel illumination attachment that is provided that is removably attachable to the outside of a roller skate wheel. The illumination attachment includes a battery, illuminating element, and switch.
The problem with these skate illumination systems is that they are either attached to the skate wheel in an awkward manner or have components or elements that extend beyond the perimeters of the skate wheel. In both instances, such lighting systems may be easily damaged during normal use. Moreover, such lighting systems can easily become detached from the skate wheel.
It is therefore evident from the above that there is a need for a roller skate wheel lighting/illumination system that can be easily placed on and removed from a roller skate wheel and/or transferred to another roller skate wheel.
It is therefore also evident from the above that there is a need for a roller skate wheel lighting/illumination system that eliminates or reduces the chance of breakage during use.